Crispy Love
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Todo/Deku] Shouto ingin memeluk Izuku sekali lagi. Alternate Universe. Fem!Izuku. Untuk thornberries.


**Boku no Hero Academia © Horikoshi Kouhei**

**Story © Panda Dayo**

**Alternate Universe. Fem!Izuku. **

**Happy reading. Happy (early) new year 2020 uwu. Fic ini didedikasikan untuk thornberriess/sopo/ gara2 fanart dedek ngidol ijuk **

**Silakan membaca sambil mendengar lagunya Hanako Oku - Kawaranai Mono**

* * *

Izuku pernah bilang, dia ingin jadi malaikat.

Shouto yang waktu itu mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Lalu kau akan terbang di langit, begitu?"

Midoriya Izuku adalah temannya semenjak Sekolah Dasar. Rumah mereka tidak terlalu jauh jadi terkadang mereka pulang bersama dengan jalan kaki. Menikmati pemandangan sore hari sambil ngemil tahu krispi.

"Todoroki-_kun_ jangan ketawa, dong!"

"Habisnya aku tidak bisa membayangkan Izuku pakai sayap. Flap flap flap—"

Wajah Izuku memerah. "Todoroki-_kun_!"

"Maaf, maaf." lantas Shouto memberikan satu tahu krispinya sebagai wujud apologi. Izuku cuma hahahihi. Lumayan dapat ganti rugi. Gadis itu tersenyum setelah disuapi tahu krispi oleh pemuda bermarga Todoroki.

"Kenapa kau tidak beri semua padaku?"

"Enak saja." Shouto memandang lurus ke depan. "Apa alasan Izuku mau jadi malaikat?"

**Kraus**.

"Bukankah malaikat bisa membuat semua orang bahagia?"

**Kraus**

"Begitu kah?" Shouto memasang raut tablo. "Bagaimana dengan malaikat maut?"

"Todoroki-_kun_, bisa tidak jangan alihkan konversasi ini?"

**Kraus**

"Bukankah malaikat maut juga bagian dari malaikat?"

Izuku terdiam. Shouto di sebelahnya ikut berhenti melangkah ketika Izuku justru menoleh dan menatap sungai di sisi kiri mereka. Sudah sore jalanan mulai sepi. Angin berembus sejuk nan sepoi. Pula skeneri matahari terbenam yang menambah esensi.

_Apa ini? Adegan drama televisi?_

"Todoroki-_kun_, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu "

"Dan apa itu, Izuku?"

"A-a-aku mendaftarkan diri kemarin untuk ikut seleksi _idol_. Ba-bagaimana menurutmu?"

Yang ada di kepala Shouto hanya dua. Satu; tahu krispinya ludes padahal dia masih lapar. Apa dia harus balik kanan ke kedai tahu krispi dan mengancam penjualnya membuatkan yang baru dengan bersenjatakan pistol?

Kedua, apa dia tidak salah dengar? Izuku mendaftarkan diri menjadi dodol?

_Dodol Izuku—_

"Bukan dodol, tapi _idol_, Todoroki-_kun_!"

"Kenapa kau tahu aku memikirkan dodol?"

"Air liurmu menetes! Kau cuma begitu saat memikirkan dodol."

Ya gini. Kenapa Izuku tidak jadi dodol saja? Pipinya gembul, cocok buat dilahap. Warna rambutnya hijau. Mungkin akan jadi varian baru dodol rasa melon. Shouto tidak sabar mencicipi. Kalau perlu dia yang jadi _beta tester_ agar rasanya layak dinikmati.

"Todoroki-_kun_, denger gak sih?"

"Gak."

" ... "

"Jadi ... _idol_ itu apa?"

Izuku tepuk jidat. Beginilah susahnya ngomong sama Shouto yang kudet. Pemuda itu tidak punya ponsel. Wajahnya tetap datar dalam membahas apa pun. Mungkin dia hanya hidup dengan berlandaskan filosofi _The Subtle Art of Not Giving a F*ck._

"Idola! Artis!" cara satu-satunya adalah menjelaskan kepadanya secara singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Lalu?"

"Aku kan bertanya bagaimana pendapatmu."

Astaga. Izuku geregetan. Berteman sejak kecil tidak membuatnya serta merta memaklumi cara pikir Shouto. Kenapa sih dia tidak pernah peka?

"Kalau Izuku suka, lakukan saja."

"Eh? Kau tidak masalah?"

"Kenapa aku harus merasa begitu?"

"Bukankah kalau aku jadi _idol_ kita akan susah bertemu lagi? Maksudku—kita ini kan teman."

Teman.

Rasanya ingin Shouto tiup bungkus tahu krispinya yang kini kosong supaya menimbulkan daya ledak, kemudian ia injak sambil teriak; teman _ndiasmu kui!_ _Aku ki tresno karo sampeyan, Markonah!_

Sebentar, bukan Markonah. Tapi Midoriya Izuku. Pikiran Shouto khilaf sesaat karena cuma dianggap teman. Setelah semua yang dia lakukan, ia bahkan masih belum naik kasta menjadi orang spesial. Apa wajahnya kurang tampan? Mungkin sikapnya kurang baik? Atau sogokan tahu krispi tiap sore masih belum cukup?

Shouto mengenal Izuku sejak kecil. Kalau ada apa-apa dengan Izuku ia juga ikut terseret. Contoh ketika Izuku jambak-jambakan dengan gadis kelas sebelah, Shouto juga ikut dipanggil ke ruang konseling. Memangnya dia ini apa? Pawang gadis marga Midoriya?

Tapi membayangkan esok ia tak berjalan beriringan begini saja membuatnya kesal. Artinya dia tidak akan bisa bersama Izuku lagi hingga hari kelulusan?

_Jianc*k!_

Meski akhirnya ia cuma bicara, "Nanti aku akan beli ponsel biar kita bisa sms-an."

Problematika modern butuh solusi yang modern pula. _Ahsyappp_.

"Todoroki-_kun_, benar tidak apa aku ikut?"

"Kenapa juga kau harus izin padaku? Itu adalah pilihanmu sendiri, bukan?"

Izuku tidak bahagia mendengarnya. Perkataan Shouto seakan menyuruhnya lekas pergi. Izuku juga mana mau kalau bukan demi pemuda itu. Ia melakukan ini agar Shouto merasa resah lalu menahannya.

Tapi ternyata tidak, huh? Jadi selama ini Shouto menganggap dia sebagai apa?

"Baiklah, nanti aku kabari lagi."

( Kedua jomblo ini tidak mengerti bahwa sebenarnya mereka saling jatuh cinta. )

* * *

"Todoroki-_kun_, tidak perlu menungguku."

"Tidak apa, aku malas pulang sekarang."

Salah satu usaha mengisi kegiatan pada agenda Shouto adalah menunggu Izuku selesai latihan voli bersama timnya. Setiap sore mereka memang latihan di gedung olahraga. Dan setiap hari pula Shouto menungguinya. Izuku sudah bilang merasa tidak enak jika Shouto harus selalu seperti itu, tapi dasarnya lelaki memang keras kepala. Izuku akhirnya membiarkannya menonton latihannya.

"Izuku, jangan hantam kepala musuh."

"Aku tahu!"

Karena inilah kadang Shouto khawatir jika tidak mengawasi. Izuku bisa saja mendadak di luar kendali. Gadis itu kadang merasa bosan hingga dengan sengaja mencari gara-gara. Kasus terbaru minggu lalu ketika Izuku menghajar siswi sekolah lain. Ujung-ujungnya ya Shouto yang mengurus dan menemaninya meminta maaf kepada korban. Lagipula Shouto telah diberi amanah menjaga Izuku oleh ibunda gadis itu. Mana bisa ia mundur di tengah jalan? Laki-laki selalu menepati perkataannya, bukan?

Shouto melihat Izuku mulai membentuk formasi. Posisi Izuku cukup penting, dia seorang _wing_ _spiker_ yang selalu berada di sisi kiri. Kerjanya hanya gebuk bola saja. Tapi sebenarnya posisi apa pun dalam voli tetaplah melelahkan menurut Shouto. Ia tidak pernah suka pelajaran olahraga, omong-omong.

Pertandingan dimulai. Tim lawan menyerang terlebih dahulu dengan operan kencang, tetapi _blocker_ di pihak Izuku berhasil menghalau. Bola kembali ke _setter_ lawan dan diumpankan pada garis belakang untuk serangan lanjutan. Serangan mengarah pada Izuku, gadis itu lantas melompat dan memukul kembali bola. Sebelum akhirnya tim Izuku mendapat poin pertama.

Shouto masih memikirkan perkataan teman-teman sekelasnya. Kalau Izuku sungguhan mendaftar jadi _idol_ dan lolos ... entah. Shouto hanya tidak bisa membayangkan. Itu sama sekali tidak menyenangkan.

"Todoroki-_kun_! Awas!"

Karena sibuk menggalau ria, Shouto tidak sadar ada sebuah bola menuju ke arahnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

_**BUAGH**_!

[ Mari berdoa untuknya. ]

* * *

Izuku sedari dulu memang seperti itu. Ia adalah perempuan yang berani dalam segala situasi. Meski mereka anak kecil, tapi Shouto tahu Izuku memiliki rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Ia pernah menolong seorang anak yang tersesat ketika mereka pulang. Pernah juga ia membantu mengejar maling sandal bersama warga—Shouto cuma ikut-ikutan karena khawatir padanya.

Intinya, Izuku itu tidak pernah takut jika melawan ketidakadilan. Hanya saja, entah mengapa sejak masuk SMA, tindakannya _ngawur_. Shouto tidak tahu kenapa, yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memberinya nasihat serta memanjatkan doa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa.

"M-maafkan aku, Todoroki-_kun_."

"Tidak apa."

Wajah Shouto dipenuhi perban. Apalagi kalau bukan karena insiden di gedung olahraga tadi. Pendarahannya bisa dihentikan, tapi tetap saja ia harus diberi perawatan.

"Aku selalu merepotkanmu selama ini."

"Bukan apa-apa." Shouto ikhlas lahir batin dalam mengarungi bahtera kehidupan remaja bersama teman masa kecilnya. Mau senang atau susah, ia tidak pernah berpikiran untuk meninggalkan Izuku. Rasanya harinya tidak akan lagi berwarna.

"Izuku ... " panggil Shouto. Gadis berambut hijau menoleh dan saat itu pula ia terkejut karena pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendadak memeluknya.

"Todoroki-_kun_ ... ?"

" ... jangan pergi."

Izuku tidak merespon. Ia terlalu bingung dengan sikap Shouto. Kemarin Shouto bilang terserah dia, _'kan_? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba mengatakan demikian?

"K-kenapa, Todoroki-_kun_?"

"Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa Izuku." balasnya lembut.

Izuku memerah. Malu luar biasa. Astaga. Mereka masih di depan kedai tahu krispi dan dilihat banyak orang! Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan tapi Shouto justru mengeratkannya.

"Izuku tidak pergi,_ 'kan_?"

"Todoroki-_kun_ ... sesak."

"M-maaf!" Shouto melepaskan begitu saja, dan melihat Izuku terbatuk-batuk di depannya. Astaga ... apa ia hampir saja membunuh Izuku? Betapa berdosanya dia.

"Tidak apa, Todoroki-_kun_. Tapi ... aku sudah mengirimkan lembar pendaftaran. Aku tidak bisa membatalkannya."

Shouto bagai disambar petir. Apa?

"Aku juga tidak tahu hasilnya. Tapi kupikir beberapa hari ke depan akan diumumkan." Izuku berujar. "Lebih baik ditunggu saja."

_Apakah benar Shouto masih punya harapan?_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian

* * *

"Terima kasih, Todoroki-_kun._"

Shouto melambaikan tangan sebelum berjalan pergi. Izuku menurunkan lengkung senyumnya. Sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu rumahnya.

"Selamat datang, Izuku. Ibu sudah menyiapkan makan malam."

Inko—ibunya, terlihat senang menyambut kedatangan putrinya. Izuku tertawa renyah. "Terima kasih, Bu. Aku ganti baju dulu."

"Diantar pulang nak Todoroki lagi? Dia baik sekali, ya?"

Izuku mengangguk. Shouto memang orang baik sedari ia pertama kenal. Shouto juga selalu membantunya bila berada dalam kesulitan. Izuku sendiri tidak tahu mengapa, tapi ia sudah terbiasa dengan Shouto di dalam kesehariannya. Memang akan sedikit aneh tanpa kehadiran pemuda itu ... mungkin?

"Oh iya, Izuku. Ada surat untukmu. Aku taruh di kamarmu tadi."

"Ah, terima kasih. Aku ke kamar dulu."

Izuku berlari ke ruangannya dan mendapati sebuah amplop cokelat besar. Lantas dibuka dan dibacanya.

[ Sebuah kalimat; Anda diterima ]

* * *

"Izuku, ayo pulang. Kau kenapa?"

Klub voli sudah membubarkan diri setengah jam lalu. Sementara Izuku dan Shouto masih berada di dekat gedung olahraga. Entah kenapa Izuku diam saja ketika Shouto mengajaknya berbicara.

"Tidak apa, Todoroki-_kun_. Kepalaku cuma pusing."

"Nanti kubelikan obat di jalan pulang. Sudah sore, nanti ibumu khawatir."

Izuku tidak yakin. Malam ini ia akan pergi untuk urusan _idol_nya. Tiket ke Tokyo ia dapatkan, bersama dengan sang ibu ia akan pindah ke ibukota. Ia tidak mau pulang karena itu artinya waktunya bersama Shouto akan semakin sedikit. Kenapa Shouto belum juga sadar sampai sekarang bahwa Izuku mencari perhatian? Memangnya Shouto pikir kenapa Izuku suka cari gara-gara? Dasar lelaki tidak peka. _Pekok_. Sampai kapan Izuku harus berusaha seorang diri? Ia juga sudah lelah.

"Kubelikan permen dulu?" tawar pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya.

" ... "

"Bagaimana kalau tahu krispi?"

" ... "

Aneh.

Tidak pernah sekalipun Izuku menolak tahu krispi. Apa benar ia sedang tidak enak badan? Tapi kenapa Izuku tak kunjung beranjak dan hanya berdiam diri?

"Todoroki-_kun_ ... ada tahi di sepatumu."

Shouto refleks menundukkan kepala untuk melihat sepatunya. Tepat disaat itu pula Izuku menarik dasi pemuda heteroktom. Membuatnya tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti arah tarikan.

Sore itu sepi. Tidak ada siapa pun di dekat gedung olahraga. Tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka. Izuku melepaskan diri, bergegas lari meninggalkan Shouto yang masih tampak syok.

"Ah, Izuku!"

Sial. Gadis itu sudah menghilang duluan. Apa besok saja ia bertanya? Mungkin Izuku sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Shouto menyentuh bibirnya sendiri, tidak menyangka hal seperti ciuman akan datang dari gadis itu. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Kalau bisa, ia ingin minta lagi.

[ Bibir Izuku ... renyah seperti tahu krispi. ]

* * *

Shouto sedang ronda malam bersama beberapa orang—_enggak_. Ia sedang di warnet untuk mengerjakan tugas sekolah. WiFi di rumahnya sedang diperbaiki sehingga terpaksa mengungsi kemari. Penjaga warnet melongo ketika Shouto menyerahkan lima lembar sepuluh ribu yen secara tunai.

Sah?

_Sah!_

"Bilangan ini diintegralkan—oh begitu. Lalu dicari g(x) ... " Shouto sangat khidmat dalam menggarap tugas.

"Eh? Todoroki? Ngapain kau di sini?"

Itu Sero Hanta, salah satu teman sekelasnya. Popularitasnya sebagai penunggu warnet ternyata benar. Ada rumor bahwa Sero adalah pemain gim d*ta. Dia berada tepat di sebelah Shouto sedari tadi. Tapi Shouto mana peduli.

Ia melanjutkan menulis lagi.

"Todoroki, kau temannya Midoriya, bukan?"

"Iya." terus kenapa? Seisi sekolah juga tahu. Rahasia umum. Pertanyaan retoris. Untung Shouto adalah anak berbudi sehingga Sero tidak harus merasakan tinjunya.

"Kudengar dia akan pindah."

Bolpoin Shouto melubangi kertas di buku yang ia bawa. Perkataan Sero terlalu mendadak. "Hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar kabarnya? Dia lolos audisi apalah! Dan ia akan pindah ke Tokyo untuk itu. Aku dengar dari Mina tadi siang."

Todoroki Shouto kehabisan kata.

_Mengapa Izuku tidak memberitahunya?_

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku." Shouto bergegas membereskan buku dan mematikan komputer yang ia gunakan. Ia berlari dengan cepat keluar dari sana.

* * *

Izuku menanti keberangkatan keretanya. Tinggal dua menit lagi tapi terasa lama sekali. Ia menatap peron yang sepi. Besok pagi ia harus tiba di Tokyo untuk mengurus berbagai hal. Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan tempat di mana ia dibesarkan.

_Juga Shouto._

Apa ia tak akan lagi bertemu dengannya di kemudian hari?

Izuku melihat seseorang datang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Makin lama tampak kian jelas wajahnya.

Itu Shouto. Lelaki itu berlari mengejarnya.

Izuku merasakan kereta yang ia naiki mulai bergerak. Shouto memukul kaca jendela di sebelah tempat duduknya sambil meneriakkan sesuatu. Tapi Izuku tak bisa mendengarnya karena kaca itu tertutup rapat dan tak bisa dibuka.

Yang ia tahu, wajah Shouto terlihat begitu terluka. Apa karena Izuku tidak bilang kepadanya? Tapi siapa pula yang memberitahu Shouto hingga ia kemari?

Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang.

Kereta mulai melaju lebih cepat, Izuku sedikit melirik ke belakang dan melihat Shouto berlari. Sebelum akhirnya ia menyerah karena peron telah berakhir.

Izuku masih tidak tahu apa yang ia teriakkan, tapi dilihatnya Shouto sedang menangis.

* * *

.

.

.

Sekarang Shouto berdiri di antara penonton lain. Memegang _lightstick_ warna hijau di tangan kanannya. Memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan Midoriya Izuku. Kemudian turut melihat pertunjukan hari ini bersama yang lain.

Shouto ke Tokyo akhir tahun lalu ketika telah lulus SMA. Ia kuliah sembari bekerja. Untuk mencapai tempat ini tidaklah mudah karena ia berasal dari desa. Selain itu ia belum tentu selalu hadir ketika konser idolanya diadakan seperti hari ini.

Di atas panggung ia melihat Izuku berdiri dengan beberapa gadis lain sembari mengenakan properti sayap untuk lagu yang dibawakan. Lengkap dengan bando Halo di atas kepalanya.

Izuku terlihat begitu bersinar bagi Shouto.

Setelah sekian lama ia menyadari bahwa tidak ingin Izuku jadi dodol rasa melon dan dijual ke pasaran. Tidak ada orang yang boleh menikmati senyumnya selain kepada dirinya.

Shouto tahu ia begitu egois padahal tidak berbuat apa-apa. Tenang, sekarang dia punya ponsel. Masalahnya meminta kontak kepada artis itu amat susah. Shouto tidak boleh main terjang. Bila ada kesempatan berbicara dengan Izuku, ia ingin sekali bertukar kontak agar mereka bisa bertukar sapa sambil tertawa bersama.

_Tapi kapan?_

Kepala Shouto terasa pusing. Musik terdengar makin keras. Semua larut dalam euforia. Andai saja sore itu ia menahan Izuku agar tidak pergi, apakah mereka sekarang masih tertawa bersama?

Ia teringat ketika Izuku pergi dengan menaiki kereta malam. Shouto berlari ke rumah Izuku tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa. Para tetangga memberitahu bahwa keluarga itu sudah ke stasiun setengah jam yang lalu. Shouto membuang buku tugasnya dan berlari secepat yang ia bisa.

Detik itu pula ia sadar bahwa tidak ingin Izuku meninggalkannya. Suhu malam itu dingin sekali dan menusuk hingga ke tulang. Shouto tidak peduli, ada sesuatu yang lebih penting.

Shouto melihat Izuku termenung di dekat jendela kaca. Ia menuju ke sana dan memukul kaca sialan itu agar bisa mengatakan sesuatu kepada Izuku.

_"Izuku! Jangan pergi! Aku minta maaf jika aku berbuat salah! Tapi kumohon, jangan pergi!"_

_Izuku melihatnya dengan raut bingung. Apa ucapannya kurang keras? Atau—_

_"Izuku! Kutraktir tahu krispi satu gerobak besok asal kau tidak pergi!"_

_" ... " Izuku justru mengerutkan alis._

_"Izuku! Aku bercanda! Aku akan membeli pabriknya sekalian! Lihat saja nanti, tapi jangan pergi sekarang! Kau tidak akan bisa melihatku membelinya jika kau pergi!"_

_"Izuku, jika kau pergi kau tidak akan bisa menikmati subsidi tahu krispi—!"_

Memori yang tidak menyenangkan. Apa seluruh pabrik tahu krispi harus ia beli biar Izuku tidak pergi kala itu? Bisa jadi. Sialan. Seandainya dia keturunan Rockefeller atau Rotschild.

"Tuan?"

Shouto masih merem-merem sambil pegang jidat. Sok _edgy_.

"Tuan, maaf tempatnya mau dibersihkan."

Shouto melek ketika bahunya diguncang. Sekelilingnya sudah sepi dan ia masih berdiri di sini.

Seorang diri.

"Permisi." ternyata itu adalah salah satu petugas kebersihan. Sebentar. Berapa lama ia melamun hingga tidak sadar acaranya usai?

* * *

.

.

Shouto kembali ke rutinitasnya. Berjualan tahu krispi. Siapa tahu Izuku mengenali dan membeli. Apa salahnya sih bermimpi.

"Kenapa wajahmu kusut begitu? Bukannya habis dari konser idolamu?"

Shouto menemukan seorang teman di sini. Teman untuk memulai bisnis makanan ini bernama Kirishima Eijiro. Serta satu orang lagi yaitu Uraraka Ochako. Mereka berdua adalah pekerjanya.

"Aku tidak bisa bertemu langsung dengannya. Hah."

"Ya mana mungkin sih, soalnya konser."

"Tapi Todoroki memborong banyak sekali _merch_, ya?"

"Oh, ini?" Shouto menunjukkan satu kresek pernak-pernik yang ia beli di _booth_ konser tadi setelah pulang. Beruntung saja mereka masih ada.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, aku kangen sama Izuku tapi tidak bisa bertemu."

"Jangan jadi _sadboy_, dong."

"Habisnya—" kemudian Shouto bercerita dari awal mula ia kehilangan Izuku. Memang selalu begini ketika lelaki itu galau.

( Memang sulit memiliki atasan baperan macam Shouto. )

* * *

"Izuku, aku melihat seorang penonton tadi cuma melihat ke arahmu, loh."

"Iya kah, Yaoyorozu-_san_? Mungkin perasaanmu saja."

"Tidak, aku tahu dia yang selalu memborong _merch_mu di _booth_. Mungkin dia salah satu penggemar beratmu."

"Bukankah banyak yang seperti itu?"

Percakapan itu harus terputus ketika mobil yang mereka naiki terhenti. Manajer mengantar mereka pulang ke apartemen masing-masing. Izuku turun bersama Kyouka karena mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama. Hanya saja beda lantai.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantar, Aoyama-_san_."

_"No problem_! Hati-hati~"

"Izuku, ayo."

"Um."

Izuku mengangguk kemudian berjalan bersama Kyouka masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut. Mereka saling bercerita beberapa hal sebelum berpisah kemudian.

Gadis berambut hijau masih memikirkan perkataan Momo tadi. Seseorang yang selalu memborong habis _merchandise_ dengan foto dirinya, bukankah memang selalu ada penggemar yang demikian?

Ia membuka pintu ruangan bernomor 227 setelah memutar kunci dan menutupnya kembali. Izuku bernapas lega karena bisa kembali sore hari. Cukup sulit menjadi orang populer, ya? Dan lagi ia masih terikat kontrak hingga dua tahun ke depan.

_Idol group_ yang terbentuk tiga tahun lalu ini kian terkenal. Meski belum bisa mengalahkan grup _idol_ papan atas saat ini, tetapi mereka semakin dipertimbangkan untuk lebih banyak tampil. Di sini ia bertemu dengan Momo, Kyouka dan Chisaki. Mereka berempat memulai debut bersama setelah lolos seleksi.

"Bagaimana kabar Todoroki-_kun_, ya?"

Izuku jadi teringat dengan sahabat lamanya di kampung halaman. Ia ingin sekali pulang dan melepas rindu. Tetapi ia sendiri sibuk. Besok juga ada jadwal pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah. Sisa hari ini harus dimanfaatkan untuk beristirahat. Konser selama dua jam cukup melelahkan.

"Kalau dia sudah punya ponsel, aku mau minta nomornya. Tapi memangnya Todoroki-_kun_ di sini?"

Ia tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk mandi.

* * *

"Hatchi!"

"Todoroki, kau sakit?" tanya Eijiro. Bagaimana pun orang sakit tidak boleh bekerja, bukan?

"Tidak apa, aku hanya sensitif pada debu. Mungkin hari ini lebih banyak padahal aku tadi sudah pakai masker."

Pantas saja tadi kepalanya pusing sampai hilang fokus saat menonton Izuku. Rupanya sudah tanda-tanda. Beruntung mereka sudah menutup tempat usaha tahu krispi ini. Kalau sampai ada pelanggan yang melihatnya bisa gawat karena disangka pengelola tidak higienis.

"Kau bisa pulang sendiri?" tanya Ochako.

"Aku usahakan."

"Jangan beri jawaban yang tidak meyakinkan begitu. Biar aku antar kau pulang."

"Terima kasih, Ura—hatchi!"

" ... tapi kita ke apotek dulu."

* * *

Izuku lapar selepas mandi.

Sial. Padahal ia sudah makan tadi sebelum konser. Dasar perut _ndeso._ Hobinya disko seenak jidat.

Izuku memakai perlengkapan ketika keluar. _Wig_ warna hitam panjang dan kacamata. Wajahnya standar dan terlalu biasa, tidak akan ada yang mengenali bahwa dia adalah _idol_ dengan berpenampilan begini. Kemudian ia membubuhi lipstik orange di bagian bibir. Sepasang anting lingkaran juga ia kenakan.

Izuku keluar setelah selesai berpakaian. Ia membawa sebuah tas kecil berwarna putih bersamanya menuju _lift._

Ketika Izuku masuk, _lift_ di sebelahnya terbuka.

"Todoroki, jangan lupa diminum obatnya."

"Iya, Uraraka—hatchi!"

"Aku baru tahu kau tinggal di sini. Kalau ada sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku atau Kirishima."

"Terima kasih."

Ochako mengantarnya hingga ke kotak yang ditempati Shouto. Ia melihat nomor pintu dengan seksama. 228. Ia mencoba mengingat, siapa tau ia ke sini lagi. Ia tidak mau nyasar, terima kasih.

"Sampaikan maafku pada Kirishima."

"Tentu. Ini barangmu. Aku kembali dulu, dah."

"Hati-hati saat malam, Uraraka."

"Aku akan menghajar semua yang menghalangi jalanku."

"Bagus, Uraraka. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam. Jangan lupa kirim pesan bila merasa baikan."

"Baik."

Shouto langsung merebahkan diri begitu melihat kasur empuk di ruangannya. Hah. Sepertinya dia hanya kurang beristirahat saja.

_Kira-kira Izuku sedang apa, ya?_

* * *

**End/?**

* * *

.

.

A/N: oke jadi gini ... gw sendiri bingung bikin ending gimana. Apa perlu dilanjutkan? /y. Tapi gw males. Gw mo nyalahin afi yg gedar gedor suruh publish ini mbuh lah bingung gw. Mana publishan loe heh yg drebel ono/nantang.

Banyak banget draft tddk gue tapi selalu bingung gw kasih ending. Ya maklum author Pentium dua. Semoga menikmati. Meski gw gak yakin kalian nikmatin Fik yang gw tulis setengah sadar ini.

thanks for read

siluman panda


End file.
